Amanda's Revenge
by lovedrreid
Summary: Reid tries continuously to get Adam back, but Amanda wants revenge for the 'pain' Reid caused adam. No pairings. Rated T for safety and possible substance abuse. May be long multi-chap. Let's see where it goes!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here we go. First Reid/Adam Jackson fic ive wrote. no slash. Sorry slashers! Request by PM if you'd like! I take all requests and try to get to them all. Hope you enjoy!

FLASHBACK:

'...I'm waiting for you to do the right thing." Reid said calmly to the 'lady'. 'She' remained expressionless.

'Then I'm afraid you'll be waiting for a very long time.' 'She' said as 'she' took another swig of the ciggarette.

The team on the jet at night, relieved from a hard case being closed (except Reid), slept in their usual seats. Morgan listening to his I-pod, JJ sitting in the back watching the clouds; half asleep. Hotch thinking on the seat across the aisle from JJ. Prentiss sleeping on other seats off to the side, and Rossi reading his book tiredly across from JJ. Hotch had been making small glances at Reid. Spencer Reid seemed 'off' a while. Ever since the end of the case. Reid had thought Hotch would be the one to notice his behavior first and talk to him, but Morgan did.

FLASHBACK:

"It's time to go kid." Morgan said as Reid continued to stare at the waves below him. "Reid." He tried. "What's eating you?"

"We've taken the victim into custody and let the abuser go free... I don't see that as much of a win." Reid explained.

"A lot of lives are going to be saved now that Amanda's off the streets. You know that."

"I just wish I could've noticed the signs in time to save Adam." Reid said, still not turning around.

"Talk to me. What is this?" Reid turned around.

"Tobias Hankel." Reid answered cautiously. Morgan didn't know what to say. The name hadn't been brought up in years.

"Tobias Hankel drugged and tortured you for two days. He almost killed you." Morgan said, confused at the connection.

"No he didn't. The alter persona of his father did that. The real Tobias... saved my life." Reid turned back around.

"You're going to have to accept the fact that sometimes we can't save everyone." Morgan walked away, leaving Reid hurt. He was begging for help. Why else would he bring Tobias' name up. He flashed back to the night he 'died'. After that horrid two days, he was dead.

As he stared out the window, reviewing what happened. He didn't know Morgan could be so careless. Twice, he's cried out for help, but he answered with cold advice. He didn't know where to turn anywhere, no one to talk to. He couldn't talk to Hotch, he wasn't the type to be sympathetic, JJ was just not a good person to talk to, and the rest, they couldn't help him... he was alone, just like while he was trying to overcome his addiction... alone.

He didn't notice the tear strolling down his face like a careless walk in the park. Hotch, however, noticed it and sat across from him. Reid still didn't notice anything, except the vivid detail of his past and present memories. Hotch had to say something to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Reid..." Reid 'woke up' from his thoughts. He immediately wiped his face and turned toward Hotch. "Are you okay. Morgan told me about what you told him. I just want to make sure that..."

"I-I'm fine." Reid's voice was shaking, while trying not to break down crying. When he noticed the look Hotch gave him, he said, "really."

"Why are you crying then? I know when one of my family members isn't alright." Reid's heart pounded with joy. Hotch called him 'his family'. Someone did care, but they couldn't help with his feelings, though.

"It's just... Adam reminded me of... him. He saved my life, you know that. Now, I wasn't able to save Adam. I know the signs, it's all my fault. I couldn't save him in time. I could have prevented him from getting trapped... I could've..." Hotch cut him off.

"Listen. None of this is your fault. It's nobody's fault. I promise you... it had nothing to do with you. And the thing with Tobias, it has no relation. You do not owe anybody anything." Reid nodded and let a few tears sneak out of his eyes.

"I just... I wished I could have saved him."

"We all do, but sometimes, our power can't do all that we wish." Hotch lectured. "You are the youngest, but the smartes, you've proven that, but our minds are equal in power when it comes down to the things like DID. But we can prevent the world of serial killers step by step. We are changing the world, just in a small, but big, way." Reid realized that he couldn't save Adam, but he did have the next victims to worry about just as much, so he'd have to learn to compartmentalize, somehow with and eidetic memory, to save the soon potential victims.

"I understand, but I can't get it out of my head. I can't forget." Hotch nodded.

"All of us remember things we don't want to, but in time, the memory will soon dull, but it'll always be there. Let it be a lesson that we can't save everyone, but it gives us a reason to work harder to save others." The words that Hotch said inspired Reid so much, he stopped his tears and remembered Adam, analyzed it. Profiled it. Now, he knew how to handle the next cases they'd probably work tomorrow, and so-forth.

"Thank you." Reid said gratefully. Hotch nodded and rewarded Reid with one of his rare smiles.  
=================================== Later:

"Amanda... you need to tell me where Adam is. You do want what's best for him, don't you?" Amanda nodded.

"But I need to protect him from all these horrors."

"I can protect him... you can let me take him off your hands. I will take care of him." Reid tried.

"You can not protect him the way I have."

"You don't protect him. You hide him. You've locked him away from the greatness of the world..." Reid persuaded.

"And the stuff that you see everyday. Tell me Doctor Reid... do you see this a lot? Sexual sadists? Dissociative Identity? Drug abusers? You can't take care of him. You will give him the burden of those things everyday he is exposed to people like you. Only people like me can protect him." Amanda countered.

"But I can help him through it. Please Amanda. Let me help Adam." Reid pleaded.

"No... I will never forgive you with what you've already exposed him to. And like his father, you shall be punished for it."

Reid saw a figure in the hands of Amanda as she lifted it to point it at his head. He panicked.

'Click'

A/N: Awwwwwww... dang it. That was supposed to be a oneshot. Not a prologue to a multi-chapter. Ohwell. Hope I can update three stories in one night. Cheer me on my Genius, Doctor Spencer Reid loving, sadistic stalker fellows! ;-] 


	2. Chapter 2: Not exactly what you think

A/N: Wow, prologue cliffie? Possible? I guess so, cuz it happened. Well, here it is. Chapter two being pitched at you.

Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine! No copywright infringment intended.

Previously: 'Click'

Reid woke in terror. Was he just shot in the head by Amanda? He reached up to his head, and sure enough, he was still alive. He was in his bed again. Darkness. Lonliness. The words Amanda used to describe him. The things she said to make it his fault made him feel guilt once more. His thoughts rushed... Nathan Harris... Tobias Hankel... Adam Jackson. They'd all been his fault. He should've seen it coming, but he didn't pay close attention to the signs. Hotch had told him it wasn't his fault. That it was just in his head. That it wasn't anymore his fault than anyone else's. His eyes were filled with tears as his thoughts drifted back to Adam. He had to save him. It was only thirty minutes to six, so he decided to give up on sleep, seeing as he tossed and turned all night, and get up and ready for work.

He managed to pull himself in a slow, sluggish type trance to the bathroom. He combed his hair down and looked in the mirror. A figure stood two feet from him. It was Adam. Not Amanda.

'Why couldn't you save me. You know what the signs are. Amanda's right.' Reid jumped and landed on the floor. He looked at the spot where he'd seen Adam, but there wasn't any evidence of his presence, so he stood up shakingly.

'It's just my head. It was a long, sad case, especially for me. Just my imagination.' He went back to his routine for the morning. He brushed his teeth and continued to get dressed. He really didn't want to tell Hotch he saw Adam. He didn't want him to be sent to a mental health facility like his mother, so he'd keep quiet, still thinking it was stress.

Reid had a hard time not thinking about the words Adam 'said' to him earlier. Even though he reassured himself from the beginning he'd just need to try to sleep more and the voices and images would stop talking to him. He found himself driving and heard, yet again, Adam. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, though. He almost hit a car, but made it alive. Adam was gone again. He didn't hear what he said. It was just a faint whisper... almost soothing. Reid was shaking by the time he got to the BAU.

Once he walked in, there were suspicous glances at him. He was being jumpy again, along with being so tired, he was going to snap on people easily, se he'd have to be extra cautious.

"Kid, you look like some thugs tried to throw you in a dumpster." Morgan joked. Reid gave him a cold-hearted glare as he got his coffee. "Okay... not in the mood. I get it." Morgan knew Reid well when not to mess with him, at least not until he got a cup of coffee in him. So he just backed off until Reid was in a more awake state. That's when Emily walked in.

"Reid, what happened to you? Are thugs trying to throw you in a dumpster again." Morgan swiftly turned around and gave her a pleading look to stop. Once Emily, too, got the cold glare, she knew exactly what he'd meant. "Oh, sorry." She smiled lightly. She sat right at her desk, not able to look Reid in the eye. The only time he'd given that glare to anyone on the team was when he was on drugs, but it was hard to see him going back to that. He didn't have a good reason to, so Emily just figured everyone, even geniuses, had stressful days.

Half through the day, everyone noticed Reid's jumpy behavior. After they'd scared him or what not, he'd give his now popular glare. It was worrying everyone.

Reid walked to the bathroom for the fourth time that day. In the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, hoping to find a good explanation for his hallucinations, but got nowhere. As he looked at his pale face, he recognized someone in the background.

"Spencer... you know I didn't deserve that. Then you steal from my corpse? I thought I was your friend." Tobias said with a sad face. Reid jumped. He thought he wouldn't have to see or HEAR, in that matter, from Tobias ever again. Once Reid regained his normal heart speed, the image and voice was gone. What was next? What else could happen? What would the team think? Reid thought as he hesitantly stepped into his doom room, which was the BAU. He got more glances from his colleagues. Probably from his constant shaking. He saw Hotch in front of his office door, motioning for him to come. Reid obeyed.

As he sat down in his superiors office, he now knew what the others were thinking. No. It couldn't be that they didn't trust him. He could tell them he wasn't doing it anymore, which was true, but he couldn't tell them the truth. That would automatically get him sent to live next to his mom. He so desperately didn't want that.

"I suppose you know why you're here? Why I need to talk to you." Reid nodded.

"Yes sir. Any may I say, it's not what you think. Really. You wouldn't understand." Reid tried, knowing it wouldn't help. Hotch took a seat at his desk and looked at Reid skeptically.

"Try me."

"I don't really think I should." Reid knew it was pointless to argue, but he had to try. His job was on the line.

"It's affecting your job and the ones you work with. When I ask you, you can either deal with the consequenses of why, or take that, and suspension for insubordination." Reid thought.

"It's just... Adam... wait. This morning, I saw him in the mirror, he talked to me. Then, I heard him in my car and nearly got me killed. Then, just a minute ago in the bathroom, I saw Tobias. I know I'm just hallucinating, but I don't want to get locked up like my mom." Hotch nodded once the news sat in.

"Why don't you go home while I think about this. Maybe you're just tired. Go home and try to sleep it off." Reid nodded.

Reid blushed. "It's kind of scaring me." Hotch smiled.

"Don't be. It's not real. It can't hurt you, but I'd be scared too if a dead person was following me." Hotch gave his rare smile.

"Thanks Hotch." He nodded. Hotch being sympathetic made Reid feel many times better. He always knew what to say to cheer someone up. Reid stood and left the office.

Once Reid got home, he went to his bathroom to check for signs of Tobias and/or Adam. He reassured himself that he was just being paranoid and he should just go to sleep and try to rest. He climbed in bed and closed his eyes. His mind dropped many stories and fell to the ground as he hit the point of sleep. Soon, he was sleeping, once again, restlessly.

"You don't have to do this."

"I'm just an instrument of God... Do you know what this is? It's God's will." Raphael announced as he put the cursing bullet into one of the six chambers. He spun it and pulled the trigger.

*click*

*Spin*

*Click*

*Spin*

*BANG*

Reid woke with a start. His bed was wet with sweat. His clothes, the same. His heart was beating twice its pace. Once he got the sleepiness out of his eyes, he decided to just lay there and give up on sleeping. All of this was stressing him out. He couldn't sleep, he was seeing things that weren't there. And God knows what else.

His mind was racing through the words of the old unsub as he was being tortured by playing a hideous game of Russian Roulette. Why did he remember these things right now. It wasn't exactly the best time of the year to be stressed out when there was only more to come in a few months. It was almost Christmas. He HAD to see his mom, but with his condition, it'd be like walking into a trap you know is there. The docs there find out you're seeing things will get you locked up with one phone call. He'd have to get his head together before the night where he'd see his mom.

He looked at the clock. Damn! He'd only been sleeping half an hour. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 'Hotch'.

On the other end of the line, Hotch picked up.

Reid explained what happened and Hotch agreed to be there with him in a few minutes. Reid felt embarassed. Having to have someone leave work to comfort him after a nightmare. What was he? Four? Certainly not acting his own age at the point. Hotch insisted on it, though, so it wasn't completely Reid.

A few minutes later, there was a knock.

'Hotch already?' Reid thought. He opened the door smiling faintly, but it dispersed once he noticed who it was.

"It's time for you to payback the pain you've caused." Reid couldn't wake up this time. His only hope was for Hotch to hurry and wake him up.

A/N: confusing a little? let's see if Reid was dreaming, shall we. I love where this story is heading. Any ideas feel free to tell. I do not care one bit about people taking my ideas or OCs. If you would like to see a specific story, feel free to request review or PM. I will try to fill all. Have fun my Genius Dr. Spencer Reid, lovin', puppy suckin, plot bunny writin, fellows. lolz. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda's Revenge: Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for my mistake in adding chapter two thinking it was chapter three. At the time, I hadn't even wrote chapter three yet, so so sorry.**

Reid tried and tried to wake himself, but it didn't work. Amanda, that horrid person, was back for him to pay, for what, he'd rather not say.

"You remember what you did to Adam? It's people like you who made me do what I did to protect Adam." Reid remembered what he 'did' unwillingly.

"_I'm waiting for you to make the right choice." Reid said slowly in a demanding way._

"_Then you'll be waiting for a very long time then." Amanda said in a horse voice._

"_No... if you don't do what's right, Adam will never get to see me again. Remember how he bonded with me like I was his brother? You're not giving him choices." Amanda snapped her head down in a manner only Adam would. Reid smiled._

"_What's going on? Where am I?" Reid was happy. He successfully got Adam back, but it seemed too easy._

"_You're back!" Adam still had the confused look on his face._

"_Where did I go?" Reid didn't want to tell him right away._

"_I'll tell you later." _

"_NO! You will not re-expose him to what happens every day. I will not let you do that." Amanda was back. Reid had a tear on his face._

Reid shook his head. "I didn't do anything. He came back..."

"And you were going to expose him to the abuse in life. Do you think that would've protected him. Now, you will pay for almost hurting him!" Amanda pulled the trigger. A bullet hit him in the chest and Reid fell. He was on the floor shaking.

"Reid... Reid!" Hotch was shaking him.

"What? What happened? Where's Amanda?" Reid asked almost inaudibly.

"It was just a nightmare. You were screaming and you wouldn't wake up when I tried to calm you down. What happened?" Hotch asked softly.

"Amanda said that I'll pay for what I did to Adam... she shot me in the chest. It felt real, it sounded real... I just... I'm scared." Reid said as if a little kid would. Hotch could see Jack when Reid spoke like that.

"None of it was real, okay." Hotch reassured him. "That will never happen. Amanda's in a mental institution."

"But the nightmares... they keep coming back. I don't want them to, but they always do." Reid had tears in his eyes. "What about seeing _them_?" Reid asked in a scared tone.

"It's a form of PTSD, but you'd know that. They'll go away soon... I hope." Hotch mumbled, too faint for Reid to hear.

"I'm just being paranoid, aren't I?" Hotch nodded with a smile.

"I really don't know what's going on with you seeing them. I don't want to consider the possibility of..." Hotch knew he shouldn't bring it up, but Spencer's smart. He already knew. He was already thinking that.

"Schizophrenia. I know. I don't show all the signs of it, though. Maybe... maybe I just need to see a doctor, or something. I'll see one tomorrow." Reid stated simply; giving one last weak smile.

"You do that. I'm going to leave and let you sleep." Reid looked down in an ashamed manner. He didn't make eye-contact and Hotch immediately knew what was wrong. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Reid blushed, but nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone gets every now and then." Reid nodded. "I'll take the couch. Go get some sleep. I'm gonna be up early, and if you're not up, I'll get water if I have to." Hotch smiled and, in return, got a tired smile.

They both went to sleep, well, Hotch did. Reid, on the other hand, was restless. He couldn't catch a drift of drowsiness had it put his life on the line. Tossing and turning all night, Reid finally decided he'd just get up and make some coffee.

Careful, to not disturb the guest, Reid tiptoed to the kitchen and stealthily started the coffee pot for it to start brewing its strong contents. Hotch started to turn, but, to Reid's luck, he fell into a position that took him off to sleep again. Once the coffee passed its course through the filter, which would give the steaming water its flavor, there was a loud noise. Reid forgot, making coffee machines make loud noises when they're brewing the coffee.

Hotch rose and rubbed his eyes, fighting the challenge to focus them. He looked at the clock and gave a look at Reid.

"Reid, did you know it's only 4:00?" Reid nodded. "And didn't I tell you to go to bed only a couple of hours ago?" Reid nodded once again. "Bed... you need to sleep. I can tell you haven't gotten any sleep in the past week...

"But I'm not tired, Hotch. I don't want to go to bed." Reid said in a whiny voice that reminded Hotch of Jack. Hotch gave Spencer a warning look. "Please don't make me." Reid whispered. Hotch pointed to Reid's room, and in return, got Reid to move toward his room in a poutful slouch.

"Goodnight." Hotch teased. Reid slammed his door. Hotch shook his head laughing at Spencer's attitude.

Once again, they both went to sleep. This time, with more luck. Eventually, Reid fell into a restless sleep.

"_No... you don't have to do this, you know that. You don't have to hurt me... or Adam... or Amanda. Please don't hurt them." Reid pleaded._

* * *

"_I have to. She hurt him. She's trying to hurt you. You're trying to hurt Adam. It's a cycle that I have to stop and God is on my side. They have committed a sin and must confess their sins so that the Lord may sentence them." Raphael began. Reid shook his head as the revolver's trigger was pulled._

**A/N: Yes, I know. Another same ending, but I promise you this, this is just a prologue to what the story's going to be. Please tell me what you think. And again, I'm sorry for the death of one of my readers. Head exploded from a non-update. I was just deleting the third chapter cause it was a copy of the second. *Embarrassed* I have done that many times before. When am I going to learn? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello peoples of the criminal minds world! Do not worry, I come from planet earth, united states, Michigan, st. Louis, 48880... don't try to find me those who actually hunt people down to make them update. I'm an adolescent, so you'll never get my address, at least until I get my own house. Blah Blah Blah... yeah. 13 yr old girls never shut up, do they?hehehehe.!**

Reid woke to Hotch shaking him, thankfully. The nightmare just wouldn't end. He sat up and cried for a few minutes until he was able to catch a breath. He looked his superior in the eye in the pleading way his hazel eyes were.

"Hotch... I'm sorry I keep waking you up. Maybe you should just go home and get some sleep." Hotch smiled faintly, then nodded toward the clock. Reid squinted his eyes, which were still cloudy, to read the clock, which showed they had to go to work in an hour.

"Time to get up anyways. Unless you want to take some time off. I understand if you do." Reid shook his head.

"That's the last thing I want to do. Just don't tell anybody else."

"I won't. I want them focusing on the case. If anything was going on, they'd go straight to worrying about you. I can name a few times you don't know where they were close to outvoting me to stop a case just for you." Hotch frowned.

"I think I can make a few guesses. Not that hard since I always get into the worst trouble. Anthrax, Tobias, Benjamin Cyrus... they are all pains in the ass." Reid smiled and wiped his eyes once again.

"One more... the one with Cory, when you were having nightmares. Morgan and Gideon wanted to stop the case because they were worried about you. You are definitely the baby of the team." Hotch teased.

"They don't need to be worrying about nightmares with me again. They need to worry about the cases." Hotch nodded.

"I agree. Get ready." Reid obeyed. He stood and walked to his bathroom.

Reid was ready in only minutes. He didn't feel like taking a shower, but he did feel like he was falling apart all over again. The last time he felt like this was after the case of Tobias Hankel. When he walked out of the bathroom only minutes after he entered, Hotch looked at him weird.

"I thought you were going to take a shower." Hotch frowned.

"I don't feel like it right now. I just want to get to work and away from this place. I just need something to keep my mind occupied." Hotch sighed; nodding. He knew Spencer was going through a hard time, and he'd be having times where he just wanted to escape his own mind, but he did hope it wouldn't go to far. It was only nightmares.

They left without a word. The whole ride to the BAU was silent, almost way too silent. Reid watched as trees passed, and Hotch kept his eyes on the road. Hotch decided to break the silence.

"What was your nightmare about?" Hotch asked; turning his head to face the young agent.

"Well, this one was different. The other ones were just either Adam or Tobias. This one was both. Tobias, well Raphael, was trying to kill me and Adam because Amanda was trying to hurt me and Adam, and I was trying to hurt Adam, and... every other way around." Hotch gave an understanding nod.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hotch asked in a soft tone. It almost made Reid jump, but he just answered.

"I hope so. I know they're just nightmares, but it feels like something else. It feels real, like nothing I've ever felt before. It really scares me." Hotch nodded. They didn't speak another word until they reached the BAU. They both got out and headed toward the doors. Nobody would suspect of them coming in together, since they were always the first ones there.

Reid sat at his desk. He couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. As he glanced up at his superior's office, he figured Hotch was just checking on him, but he got the sudden chills, and he was suddenly up. He turned around and noticed a shadow lurking in the darkness where there were no lights on. He looked back at Hotch's office, but took his gun and moved stealthily toward the movement into the woman's restroom.

"Hello Dr. Reid." Reid was speechless.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He said to himself, but like always, he wouldn't.

"It's time for you to pay. Then, I'll leave this world peacefully before somebody _can_ hurt Adam." Amanda said in a soft sing-song voice.

Amanda lifted the revolver and pointed it to Reid's torso and pulled the trigger."

Hotch ran to the bathrooms. The first thing he saw was Reid on the floor, semi-unconscious and Amanda holding a gun, smiling.

"Agent Hotchner. My work here is done, as you may see." Hotch had his gun pulled out. Amanda lifted her gun, and with one shot from Hotch, she was dead. Hotch crouched down to Reid and covered the wound. After he called 9-11, he pressed his over-coat to Reid's torso. Luckily, Hotch could tell, Reid had only gotten shot in the torso. He'd be okay, easily. Plus, the bullet wasn't lodged anywhere dangerous, so he would be taken to the hospital, in surgery, recovery for a day, then able to leave. However, he'd be on desk duty until he was cleared to work in the field.

The medics came rather fast, but it seemed longer than fast to Hotch. They lifted him onto a gurney and wheeled him away. Hotch, of course, rode with him to the hospital. Reid was fully awake at the point, and asked a question Hotch didn't think of.

"How did she get out of the mental institution?" Hotch didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I don't know. Don't talk." Hotch ordered. Reid nodded and winced at the pain given by the medics trying to stop the blood, which wasn't a lot, considering where he was shot. He got lucky. Anymore off, and he could've hit his heart. Maybe Amanda wasn't trying to kill him. She would've killed him, but maybe, just maybe, Adam was coming back, maybe Adam saved his life. Now it was Reid's duty to save Adam, and he wouldn't give up.

At the hospital, Reid was taken into surgery and given a sedative, although he didn't want it, but he knew he wasn't going to come to unconsciousness on his own. The wound wasn't that bad to get to that point, so he reluctantly allowed a small amount.

Hotch watched in small worry as the rest of the team arrived. He hadn't told them what happened, so when they saw Reid covered in blood, they panicked.

"Calm down... he's fine. I was just talking to him. Listen, before anyone interrupts me, I'm going to admit... Amanda did this. I don't know how she got in the BAU, or even how she got out of a guarded mental institution. But I can say this, Reid is going to be fine. He'll be able to leave tomorrow. This morning, we were at work early and he went into the bathroom and found Amanda there. She shot him. When I got there, Amanda said she had done her job, then suicide. Reid doesn't know, so don't tell him right away. He told me it was Adam that made it so Amanda couldn't shoot him anywhere dangerous and he owes Adam." Hotch ordered. They all sighed of relief.

"Thank god my Junior G-man's alright. I would seriously be angry if he got hurt too much. Curse this job." Garcia said.

"Easy there baby-girl. Let's go get you some ice-cream..." Morgan said.

"No offense on the offer, cupcake, but how could you think about eating at a time like this." Morgan put his hands up in defense.

"I was just makin' sure my girl got what she wanted." Morgan said as he backed away.

After the surgery was over and Reid was transferred to recovery, the team was allowed to visit. Though when Reid talked, it hurt, he still did. He had a smile on his face. The doctor wanted to give him pain medication after the surgery, but Reid refused, for obvious reasons. The doctor shrugged and left after checking his vitals.

Reid laughed, then immediately scolded himself for being dumb. The pain shot down his arms and through his stomach. The team watched and knew Reid wouldn't take any medication, but they didn't care at the point.

"Maybe you should take some of that medication the doctor was going to give you." Rossi said. Hotch told him partially what happened when Reid was being transferred.

"No... No." Reid replied hastily. "No... I'm fine." The whole team knew exactly why, but didn't push him on drugs, especially since it'd been the problem in the first place.

"Okay, but after you get out of here, you are going to get that prescription filled. It's alright." Reid gave in and nodded. He didn't like the idea of another drug being in his body, but he knew it would help physically instead of mentally. That was the difference. His body needed it now, but before, not at all.

"What happened to Amanda? Where did she go?" Reid asked after a moments silence.

"Uh... we have her in custody." Hotch said. He waved for the rest of the team to leave.

"Hotch... seriously. What happened?" Hotch shook his head.

"Nothing. I told you, we have her in custody."

"I know when people lie Hotch. I can profile people too." Reid said without showing any sign of emotion.

"I know. You're a great profiler too. Remember Owen? That was awesome. You knew exactly..."

"Hotch! Tell me what happened." Hotch sighed and waited a moment.

"When I got there, Amanda had the gun and raised it. I had to do it, Reid." Hotch said in a trying-to-comfort tone.

"I can't save him now. Now, now I can't pay him back. Just like with Tobias. God damn!"

Reid said angrily.

"Just calm down. You don't have to pay anybody back... you know that. Since you were shot, obviously, the doctor recommended you to take at least two weeks off, paid leave. Afterward, you'll be on desk duty for about another couple weeks, depending on your recovery." Hotch stated easily, trying to change the subject.

"I-I'm fine. I can work. It doesn't even hurt..." Reid said quietly.

"One, no you can't. The doctor wants you to take it easy for a while. Two, the reason it doesn't hurt now is because of the dr- pain killers." Hotch corrected himself, but knew it was too late.

"It's okay, Hotch. I know already, they gave me narcotics. I don't care, really. But please don't make me stay at home alone. I still see them. Not for real anymore, but the nightmares. They're not that bad, but still enough to... yanno... They are not common in children under 5, but they are more common in young children, 25% experiencing a nightmare at least once per week, most common in adolescents, and less common in adults, dropping in frequency about one third from age 25 to 55... They are usually caused by stress or psychological issues, which neither are in any connection with me, so I really don't know." Reid said, Hotch just let him keep going since it was keeping his mind on only one thing, and it wasn't his constant nightmares.

"But also, they can be caused by sleep disorders, like Dyssomnia, which is basically to the point where a person can't get to sleep easily or can't stay asleep. There's two types of treatment already discovered. Psychological, cognitive behavior, and pharmacological. Psychological would be most appropriate for primary insomnia, however, pharmacological would best be suited with acute distress. However, there are some treatments that have benefited somewhat, but haven't been committed as an actual treatment. Such as: ingestion of melatonin, light sleep therapy, or even as simple as a prescription sleep medicine." Hotch wasn't paying attention. Reid lost him at 'Dyssomnia'.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Hotch nodded, finally coming out of his own worries.

"Well, doc said you can leave sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'll be here to take you home after work, since tomorrow's Sunday, and we'll be out shortly after noon. I think Garcia wants to sit with you a while though, so sorry if she keeps you up." Reid managed a small laugh of happiness, but was quickly replaced with pain in his stomach, starting with the wound in his right shoulder.

"Reid..." Hotch turned. "Take it easy." Reid smile, careful not to laugh again, knowing the narcotics weren't enough to numb everything.

Hotch left the room and looked toward Garcia. "Garcia, you can go in now. Reid wants to sleep, though." Garcia nodded.

"You didn't think I was going to keep my junior G-man up, did you?" Garcia smiled falsely. She stood and walked to the door. When she entered, she was surprised to see him already asleep.

"What's up little genius?" Garcia said sweetly, brushing the hair out of his face. She sat down in the plastic chair next to his bed and took Reid's hand. "It's going to be alright."

A/N: How'd you like? Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer was running slow and OpenOffice was being a B1tch. LOLz. I got the sleep disorder info from Wikipedia.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, I've been studying for exams and catching up on unsaved work from school (the schools computer didn't save the assignments i turned in) so I'm forced to make it all up even though it was the teacher's fault. KK, won't get internet taken away again yay! Oh, and this may be the last chapter. I know, I know... I don't think this story has enough plot. Maybe if you give me ideas, I can make this story longer. *hint hint, wink wink*  
-------------------------------------

Reid was sleeping for hours afterwards, for once, without any nightmares, but woke up to Hotch talking to him. It was time for him to go home. He didn't look forward to it because of the nightmares, so he looked for a reason for Hotch or the doctors to keep him there.

"Um... Dr. Reid. It's time for you to go. Just make sure if you feel pain, you take the pain killers I'll prescribe you..."

"No!" Reid said hastily.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"I don't need them." The doctor looked at Hotch, then at the young doctor again.

"Reid... it'll be fine... right doctor?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's just a small dosage of Vicodin. There's no need to worry." He said as he finished writing the prescription.

Reid sighed. "Hotch, you know I will never take narcotics on my own free will!" Hotch narrowed his eyes.

"Then if you won't take them, they'll be given to you not on your own free will." Reid sighed again. "And I want you staying with me for a week or two."

"What? Why?"

"You just got shot and you won't be able to walk without serious pain. Plus, you'll be taking narcotics and I don't think you should be alone after your little problem you had." Reid looked away and blushed.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Reid asked with a hint of attitude.

"Well, you asked why, and I told you the truth." The doctor had already walked out of the room to let them argue.

"So you don't trust me." Reid stated.

"Not that at all. The point is, you're either with me, or you're stuck here the whole time of your recovery. Or, you can stay with me."

"Fine!" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I may not be the boss of you out of work, but I can be. And if I have to, I will."

"Okay!" Hotch shook his head.

"Go get dressed." He put some clothes on his lap and Reid stood. He walked to the bathroom. Once he closed the door, he saw Adam in the mirror, but when he looked back where he'd actually be, he was gone. He looked back in the mirror and Adam was there. Amanda appeared behind him and Reid was too scared to do anything. Amanda slit Adam's throat.

"No!" Reid fell on the ground and started crying.

Hotch opened the door and picked Reid up off the ground and set him on the chair by the shower.

"What happened?" Reid didn't dare look him in the eye. Nor did he want to explain what he saw in fear of being committed to an institution. "Spencer Reid!"

"Amanda slit Adam's throat." Reid sobbed into his hands.

"It's not real. They're gone. It's all in your head. And not like Schizophrenia. You're tired and going through PTSD." Reid nodded.

"Okay, can we just go." Reid stood up and Hotch let him get dressed. ---------------------------------------

Once they were at Hotch's house, he noticed Reid wincing from pain.

"Reid... take one of your pills." Hotch said as he set Reid's bag on the floor.

"Hotch... I don't need one."

"Yes you do. Don't think I won't force you to take one." Reid pouted. Hotch handed it to him, but Reid set it back on the table. "Reid..." Hotch said in a warning tone.

"Hotch..." Reid mocked. Hotch glared at him. "I'm not taking it. You know how hard I've worked to get in two years."

"I know that, but it will not act in your sobriety, Reid. You're not taking this for recreational purposes."

"And neither am I for medical!" Hotch sighed.

"If you don't take it, you'll be on desk duty for three months, I can make sure of that."

"Fine, but if I slip, it's your fault." Reid put the pill in his mouth and reluctantly swallowed. He walked to the bathroom and locked it. He sat on the floor and sobbed. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty once this was all over, because he'd easily get hooked again.

All Spencer Reid could do was hope it wasn't going to go bad, and that he was stronger than cravings.

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything to write. It's about 80 degrees in my trailer (literally) and I have the stuffiest room in the entire trailer, so yeah. I will post an extra long chappie next time it's not as hot. 


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I get it. nag nag nag. It is like 86 degrees in my fricken room and I am covered in sweat just to update. That's how much you guys mean to me. Okay, chappie number... uh...  
-

After ten minutes of sobbing, Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He walked in the bathroom to a crying Spencer. He was on the floor and didn't show any sign of acknowledgement of Hotch in his presence. The moment he noticed another one there, Spencer jumped and closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He mumbled into his arms. Right then, it was the only thing shielding him from any danger that may lay there where he could see. If he couldn't see anything, he wouldn't be able to see Adam and or Amanda. Not to mention Tobias, but he wasn't really all that bad, still enough to send shivers down your spine, but not the gut wrenching pain in the fear of seeing Amanda murdering an already lost one.

"I just wanted to check on you. There's one thing I do know.'' He took hold of Spencer's chin and forced him gently to look him in the eye. "You will be alright. I'm not just saying that. I'll help you. It's just PTSD, not Schizophrenia. I promise you it's not..." Spencer forced his head away.

"Don't promise that. I remember... promising my mom she'd be alright, and that it wasn't Schizophrenia. She asked me, since I was really smart around that field of intellegence. She said: 'What's going to happen, Spencer? I'm not getting sick am I?' and..." He flinched at his words. "I said: 'No, Mom, I PROMISE it's not that. I swear you'll be fine'." He started to sob again.

"Spencer, you didn't know. You were trying not to worry her. You'd never do something like that on purpose or for worse. Don't try to think that you did something terribly wrong. You didn't."

"I know that... but. Still, I don't want you promising that." Hotch nodded.

"Let's go back out there... we need to talk." Reid got up and followed Hotch to the kitchen. They both sat down. "Okay, you'll be on leave for three months to deal with the gun shot wound, and to deal with the traumatic event. Then you'll be allowed to take a psych eval to determine whether or not you're ready to come back. I'll be excused from work for two weeks, that's it, so in that time, I'll help you with things." Reid nodded. It was going to be torture stuck with Hotch.

One Week Later:

Reid could walk around without any pain, so he stopped taking the pain killers. Hotch was happy they'd made it past that dangerous stage, and now Reid could almost be by himself and not get himself hurt, but Hotch still wanted to stay with him an extra week to make sure he was alright.

Another Week Later:

Reid stopped seeing Amanda/Adam and Tobias, like Hotch predicted. He was really happy he wasn't inheriting Schizophrenia. He was going home and the rest of the team went to a club with him to celebrate. They had all promised to visit him often.

Reid went home and put his things away. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

He soon woke to a noise in his bathroom. He got up and reluctantly walked, carrying his gun. Once he opened the bathroom door and turned the light on, he saw the same familiar figure there. He shot.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!' The gun fired. Amanda fell to the ground with a loud thud. The blood and body seemed to fload in mid air, about Reid's height and threw itself at him. He ran, but the body followed, dripping the blood along with it. He fell through his door and tripped down the steps. The body fell down on him. He started crying and screaming. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was in his bed. He was so scared. He didn't want to get out from under the covers, so he quickly grabbed his phone and called Hotch.

FIN

A/N: eh, this fic was just dying to be finished. I didn't like it, but eh. This turned out to be an epilogue. I was just going to make it out to be Spencer actually having Schizophrenia, but that would mean most likely continuing it. So, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
